dungeon_scavengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Scavenger Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Newbie Tips and Hints! Lets start a thread for tips that you will need to start the game. General Tips: * Hovering over Equipment will display a comparison with equipped armor and weapons. In blue you will see the gain and in red you will see what you lose out on. * Storing the Pet and getting it back heals it completely. * Buy a String Necklace, if you don't start with one, soon. It helps with those early chests. * If you having trouble finding a quest, the Seeker can mark it on the map for you. * Don't waste gold on the Alley at the beginning, use it at the middle of the game when the next tier of items and equipment is no longer for sale at the stores. * Always buy the maximum of Rations and Town Portals, any items found in the dungeon can exceed the cap. You can carry 30 Rations! * If the dungeon is empty and you want to stay at that level, sleep on the Inn to refresh it. * Each weapon type increases skills and damage differently, some classes have 3 weapons while others might have 2 Combat Tips: * In combat you have one action per turn, if you do not roll a specific skill, look into using enhancements or items instead.(NEW) * You can disable the combat summary at each turn by pressing the X or at the settings. You can enable it there as well. * The ? next to the monsters name shows the type and resistances. Most monsters are immune to an element and weak to another. * Spell power increases every level, so until you can upgrade weapons, it might be convenient to use a spell instead of melee for some monsters. * Damage over time might be small at the start but it can quickly ramp up. * Some monsters are impossible to beat without using enhancements. Skills Tips: * Dual strike is great! Until you find the monsters that cast Reflect or Thorns, then you wish you had a single attack avenue. * At high levels, Balance is king. Nothing like blocking 50% of a 600 damage spell while still doing damage. * Critical Hit/Cast are great against high defenses, but if you can increase power or reduce armor/resistances, Double Hit/Cast can do way more damage. * Evasion and Defend can make you almost immune to damage, they can combine to roll Fortify (Blocks all damage by 75%). A great build for Hard Mode uses Dots and these 2 skills. * Important articles UseItems.png|Items|link=Items Armor.PNG|Equipment|link=Equipment UndeadMaster.PNG|Abilities|link=Abilities Thorns.PNG|Status|link=Status Warrior.PNG|Guilds|link=Guilds Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse